


Let Me Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Hybrids, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kittens, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mean Harry, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Daddy Harry, Swearing, Top Harry, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Styles, soon-to-be-co-alpha of the biggest pack in the state, is told he needs to find an omega before he is allowed to lead his pack (and he's not too thrilled about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SIDE TO SIDE

   Both Harry and Liam gave a loud sigh as they pulled up to a medium-sized building, neither of them very happy with the circumstances. Their parents, who had decided to let both of them lead the pack when the time came, had told them that they needed an omega to do so. They had added that they didn't care how they got the omegas or if they were going to share one, as long as there was one. And so, the brothers made a decision a few days prior that they would get a hybrid. They hopped out of the truck, and walked into the building.

* * *

 

    A petite woman behind the front desk smiled warmly at them, looking up from her book.

   "Hello there, welcome to the Hybrid Adoption Center. Cat hybrids are over to the left, and dog hybrids are on the right." She greeted them. They both nodded and Liam muttered a quiet 'thank you' while they both walked to the right. All the hybrids were sat in decently sized cages along the hallway, some of them staring at the two boys with curious eyes. Liam was crouched down in front of a cage with a lanky, brown-skinned hybrid with big brown eyes. To Harry's surprise, Liam had a small smile on his face as the kitten peered up at him and meowed softly. Harry rolled and continued to walk down the corridor, not giving many of the hybrids a second glance. Right when he was going to give up and walk back to Liam, one specific hybrid caught his eye.

   Her beautiful brown hair fell down her back in big, bouncy curls. Her skin was tanned, her lips were plump and a bright pink hue. Her eyes matched her hair, as they were a mesmerizing chocolate brown. Black kitten ears poked out from her hair, the colour matching her tail. Harry had already made up his mind and crouched before her cage. The small kitten meowed quietly, crawling up to him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked stiffly. He wasn't sure how much education she'd received throughout her lifetime, as it wasn't very common for hybrids to have education. He was slightly relieved that he most likely wouldn't have too much trouble communicating with her as he heard her mutter a small phrase.

"Minnie is Minnie." She said in a quiet, soft voice. She was trying to avoid eye contact, so she wouldn't have to meet his cold, angry stare.

"My name's Harry." He introduced himself, his cold tone never faltering. Minnie finally looked up at him, and noticed his dimples popping out slightly. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them, and she reached between the bars of her cage, poking the small crevice in his cheek, careful not to hurt him with her long nails. She smiled, her dimples popping out as well, and pointed to her cheek with her other hand.

"Minnie has them too." She said softly. Harry rolled his eyes, and pushed her hand away, making the small kitten frown. Just then, the lady from the front desk came down the hallway, still wearing her warm smile. 

"I assume you both have picked out your hybrids?" Both Harry and Liam nodded. "I see you've met Minnie and Zayn. They're twins, actually, both are omegas. I've been quite fond of them since they arrived here, and never let them get sold separately. Thank god you want them both." She rambled, looking relieved and grateful. "Would you like to start filling out the paperwork?" They nodded. 

The lady took out a big key chain and unlocked both cages, letting the two out and giving them a few scratches behind their ears. The five walked back to the front desk, the two hybrids trailing behind a bit and clinging to each other as the lady went back behind her desk and pulled out two thin stacks of papers, which the two men immediately began to fill out. 

Whilst the best friends' pens scribbled on the paper, the hybrids went behind the desk and rubbed their head affectionately against the lady, which was rewarded with various scratches and soft coos. Both brothers finished the paperwork and handed it back to the lady, making her frown.

"Before you go, can you just.... promi-"

"We'll take care of them, I swear." Harry cut her off, smiling half-heartedly. She nodded and handed them the papers that contained the hybrids' birth and health information. They were both extremely healthy, which pleased the boys. Harry just wanted an omega capable of breeding. They took a minute, out of respect, to let the lady say goodbye to the two kittens. Harry rolled his eyes again and sighed impatiently, and Liam took that as a sign to intervene. He cautiously helped the two hybrids stand, and lead them towards the car. "We promise we'll bring them to visit." He said to the lady, feeling a bit bad, then turned on his heels and speed-walked back to the truck.

Harry ignored the struggling omega, who was clearly trying her hardest to climb into the tall truck, and climbed into the driver's seat. Liam sighed at his brother's behavior and helped Minnie into the car, then proceeded to climb into the passenger's seat. 

The tension was thick in the car as Harry shoved the key into the ignition. Both Liam and Zayn were slightly relaxed, as they had already started to warm up to each other. 

Liam didn't think Harry and Minnie would have the same luck. 


	2. KNEW BETTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo I decided to do most of this chapter from Minnie's point of view so enjoy :) also, huge thank you to the people who've left kudos on my story!

The ride to the pack grounds was silent and uncomfortable. Minnie was still hurt from having her hand pushed away, her innocent mind not being able to comprehend why in the world the angry alpha would hate her. She was still trying to hold back tears, telling herself that she'd see her friend, Perrie, sometime soon. She smiled weakly when her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. As a distraction, she fell into a daydream about what it'd be like to have little pups running around a large house with Harry. A huge smile on both of their faces as they watched their children play arou-

Minnie's daydream was cut short as the truck came to an abrupt stop in front of a large house, throwing the petite hybrid forward and onto the car floor. Harry snorted and smirked, jumping out of the truck and entering the house without so much as a glance back. Minnie frowned, tears welling back up in her eyes. She rejected her brother's offer to help her up and out of the truck and followed the two taller men into the house, ignoring Zayn's concerned looks.

Liam stopped right in front of the door of the house, turning to face the two.

"Before we go in, I've gotta warn you two. This is the pack house, where all unmated alphas stay. My parents are probably waiting behind this door to greet you and they can be a bit, um... critical. And on top of that, as soon as you step into the house, the scent of two unmated omegas will spread throughout the house to all the alphas. I advice you to avoid anyone who's not me, Harry, or our parents, though you should probably avoid them too." He rambled. "Got it?" The twins nodded and Liam took a deep breath, turning and opening the door.

Minnie gaped at the beautiful interior decor of the house, taking a minute to fully appreciate the beauty of the house. She blushed as she heard someone clear their throat, looking in front of her to finally see a couple who she assumed were Liam and Harry's parents. They looked as though they were mentally judging Minnie, which made the hybrid look away. The woman stepped forward and circled the shorter girl, staring her down and pursing her lips.

"Are you fertile?" The woman finally said. Minnie nodded, remembering how excited she had been when she had visited the doctor and they had told her she was highly fertile. She'd always wanted children, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case with Harry.

At that moment, Harry came out from what Minnie assumed was the kitchen, rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Are you done observing my future...  _mate_?" He spat the word like it was a curse, making Minnie flinch. Harry's mother scoffed. 

"Don't be ridiculous, these two are hardly worthy of alpha mates." Minnie's bottom lip trembled, and she looked down at the floor, not able to meet anyone's eyes. She heard Harry's mother laugh, a cruel, cold sound. "Look at her, she cries about everything. Good luck with that. Liam, Harry, take your new omegas to your cabins."

* * *

Harry's expression remained cold and hard as he lead the shorter omega to his cabin. Minnie couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head, and why he hated her so much. Was she silly for wanting to mate with the alpha? Did he not want her anymore? If so, why didn't he just take her back? Those questions floated around her mind as she realized for the first time that she would be going into heat soon. Was he going to mate her? She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that Harry was talking to her.

"Hello? Are you even _listening_?" Minnie finally nodded, muttering an apology. "I have no idea how I'm going to put up with you for the rest of my life. Your bedroom is at the end of the hallway, always knock before you enter mine. Usually I'll be out on pack business before you wake up, but I expect a hot meal once I get back. If you can't cook, look it up, my laptop is in the living room. Any questions?"

"Harry, uh, mate Minnie?" She asked, her poor speech making Harry roll his eyes. 

"I don't want to, not in the slightest bit, but I don't have much of a choice, so I guess." He replied, a scowl on his face. Minnie nodded and frowned, following Harry into his cabin. It was bigger than the other cabins on the pack grounds, but she assumed that was because of his high-ranking status. She knew that Harry had gone straight to his room when she heard a door slam, making her jump. Her ears flattened against her head in shame, as she had disappointed her alpha. No wonder he didn't want to mate with her. Her brother was better looking, wasn't shy, and was the perfect omega. Of course his alpha wanted him. She could probably never make him want her. But she could try to be civil. 

With that thought, Minnie head to the kitchen, pleased to find it fully stocked. She proceeded to make one of the few things Perrie had taught her to make in the adoption center; chocolate chip cookies. She hoped they would please her alpha and make him at least consider developing a real relationship with her. Of course she'd known that once he mated her, they'd be inseparable, and that he'd constantly want to get her pregnant with his pups. Even so, she didn't want a relationship in which they didn't truly love each other. It was cheesy, and she'd known that, but she couldn't help it. She'd admired Perrie and her wife, Jade, because they had real love. She knew from the moment she first heard Perrie speak about Jade that she wanted something like that.

Minnie popped the cookies in the oven, wandering into the living room and spotting a large bookshelf next to a window seat. She approached the bookshelf, looking for something to read, even though she couldn't read very well at all. She found a thin book that looked like a children's book, and the hybrid pondered why the big, bad soon-to-be-alpha had a copy of a Dr. Seuss book casually sitting in his house. She dismissed the thought, taking the book and sitting by the window. 

* * *

Harry stepped out of his shower, drying himself off and throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He tilted his head in curiosity as he smelled a delicious aroma coming from downstairs. He finally came out of his room, following the aroma down the stairs. He stopped short when he spotted his omega sitting on the window seat, his copy of _The Cat In The Hat_ in her hands. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, trying to decipher the simple words on the page. One of her ears was flat against her head, and she chewed on her bottom lip. For a second, Harry allowed himself to admire her, then he snapped out of it. 

_What the_ hell _are you thinking?_ , The alpha scolded himself. _You don't even really want her, she's just an heir producer and basically a pet._ He shook his head and walked up the hybrid. 

Minnie's head snapped up as she saw her alpha walking towards her, and she immediately stood up, quickly folding down the page that she was on and setting the book down. Harry internally smiled in approval, but remained his cold demeanor externally.

"What are you making?" He asked, towering over the petite omega, making her look down at her shoes. 

"M-Minnie make cookies for Harry." She said shyly, capturing her bottom lip back between her teeth. Harry was unable to hold himself back, he reached forward and released her bottom lip. 

"Don't do that. Only I am allowed to bite your lips." He established. "Got it?" The smaller omega nodded, her cheeks flushing. Harry gave a lopsided smirk, then walked into the kitchen without a single glance back at Minnie. He didn't see her frown as she was left alone in the living room, as she had thought that she actually had a chance of her alpha liking her. She breathed a small sigh of relief as Harry came back into the living room, seeing that he'd only left her to get a cookie. Her relief was short-lived, because Harry started heading back up the stairs. To her surprise, he stopped about halfway up and turned to her. "I, um... Thank you." He finally said after a few moments. Minnie smiled and nodded as a silent _"You're welcome"_

When she heard his bedroom door shut, she smiled even wider, and ran into the kitchen to get a cookie in celebration. She had pleased her alpha, and in return, she had pleased herself. Minnie sat back down at the window seat with a few cookies, picked her book up, and continued to try and read the simple book. Before Harry came down, she found a sharpie lying around and started to write down the words she'd learned to read on her wrists. So far, she had ten written down. She found this process (reading and writing down words that she'd learned) to be quite soothing, and she knew that she would need all the relaxation she could get now that she was living with Harry. She didn't think he would mind.

She wondered what it would be like to mate. Would it hurt? Was she going to be enough for him? Would her alpha enjoy it? Why does she have so many questions? Why was she talking to herself? Minnie shook her head, trying to focus on the book. She pondered if she should go upstairs and ask him her questions. She set her book down, walking up the tall stairs. She pressed her ear against the door that she assumed was his room and heard quiet grunting and moaning on the other side, making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Was he hurting himself? The thought frightened the kitten, and she pushed his door open.

She did not expect what she saw. What she saw was Harry with his hand wrapped around his cock, frozen like a dear caught in headlights. Minnie's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! Are you really that incompetent?! What do you want?!" The alpha yelled, stuffing himself back into his pants. Minnie opened her mouth, trying to respond, but failed and ran out of the room, down the hallway to the last door that was supposed to be her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, panting heavily as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and the wetness start to pour between her thighs. She let out a quiet whimper, biting down on her lip harshly. At that point, Minnie knew one thing; she was screwed. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Perrie LGBTQ+ because LGBT characters are always awesome. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon, and it will probably be even longer than this one. I only intend for this story to have around 20 chapters, each named after songs by Ariana Grande, most of them from the Dangerous Woman album. BTW I'm sorry if the flow in this chapter was bad or if it moved too fast, I just have a lot of plans for this story.


	3. THINKING 'BOUT YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is short but I wrote it on my phone so :)

**[PREVIOUSLY]** **  
** _**At that point, Minnie knew one thing; she was screwed. Literally.** _

 

 

 Harry was too busy being angry with the omega, who had just ran out of the room, to notice the delicious scent of her heat starting. Minnie, however, was trying to figure out a way to cover up the scent so that he didn't mate her. She didn't want to be mated so soon, he didn't even like her. The hybrid knew that if they mated now, she would be forcing her alpha into a life with someone he didn't truly love. But alas, they lived together, and Minnie knew the urge to mate her would be too strong and that there was a very slim chance that she would be able to convince him not to. 

 Even though part of Minnie's mind didn't want to mate with him just yet, the other part of her wanted him  _desperately._ Another thing she had learned from Perrie; once she started her heat, it would be damn near impossible to stay off an alpha's knot. She wanted to run back to the room and pounce on her alpha, and had to use all of her strength not to. _Maybe Minnie can just see him?_ She thought, not stopping for a moment to think about it before she opened the door back up and walked down the hallway, the space between her legs getting wetter as she got closer to the alpha's room.

 Minnie stopped in front of the door, not sure what she should do. Should she just knock? Or walk in? Before she had much time  to decide, Harry threw the door open, looking a bit flustered. Harry had finally detected the scent of her heat. He licked his lips, looking her up and down, making the omega blush. 

 "M-Minnie in heat." She muttered shyly, not meeting her alpha's eyes. "But, Minnie know Harry hate her. Him not have to mate Minnie." She added quickly.

 Harry ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do. Half of his brain was yelling at him to mate her right this second, but the other half was mildly repulsed by the thought. Finally, he just decided,  _fuck it._

 He bit his lip, moving out of the way slightly and motioning for her to come into his room. The first thing that Minnie noticed was the untidiness of the room. There were clothes strewn across the floor, the bed was unmade, towels thrown here and there, and dirty dishes. She sat down on the unmade bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. Apparently Harry didn't like that, and gripped her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Do you want me to mate you right now?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes, which were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"M-Minnie not know. She not want to do anything so soon, but she need alpha." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry nodded, kissing her forehead. He didn't want her to suffer during her heat.

 "Do you want me to make you feel good?" He asked, still looking deep into her eyes, making her squirm as she nodded hesitantly. "You need to say it." 

 "Y-yes." She muttered, causing him to pick her up and place her on her back on his bed. Minnie let out a tiny mewl when she felt his lips on her neck, trying not to think about why he didn't kiss her. 

 Harry couldn't hold himself back from leaving a decently sized love bite on her collarbone, his alpha instinct screaming at him to mark her in some way. The alpha marvelled at the little whimpers and mewls that fell from his omega's lips as the bruise began to form on her neck. 

 Minnie bit her lip, looking up at Harry shyly as she moved her hands down to the edge of his shirt and tugged on it lightly

 "O-off?" She meant for it to come out stronger and as a demand, but instead it sounded like a question. Regardless, Harry complied, and removed the tight black t-shirt that he wore. The omega stared up at him in awe, and ran a hand down his chest, stopping to trace the tattoos that he had.

 Her fixation with him was quickly broken when Harry gripped her hand, that cold look back in his eyes, and set it down next to her. His eyes softened a bit as he leaned down to slip her shirt off as well after she gave him a small nod of permission. She hadn't been given a bra back at the adoption centre, so she was left bare-chested. She felt her cheeks flame up, and wrapped her arms around herself to cover up her chest. Harry shook his head

 "Never cover yourself up when you're with me." He ordered, and of course Minnie instinctively complied, because he was an alpha. Harry smirked in triumph and hitched her thighs around his waist.

 He leaned down and continued to suck love bites onto her neck and chest, and started to move his hips against her's in quick, circular motions, making the little hybrid cry out in pleasure.

 The mix of gentleness against her neck and roughness against her hips created pleasurable bubbling sensations in Minnie's boiling blood. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek from the overwhelming feeling. Harry immediately stopped his motions and looked down at the sensitive omega with concern, afraid he'd done something to hurt her. 

 "Daddy" She breathed out, making Harry go completely tense above her. This only displeased Minnie further, emitting a whimper from her and made her tighten her legs around his waist, trying to increase the friction between them. Harry groaned at the pressure on his fattening clothed erection. He gripped the pillow behind his omega's head, pressing himself against her.

 "Oh shit, good girl. Give it all to daddy." He said, meeting her eager, desperate little thrusts. He couldn't help but admire how desirable she looked under her. Her chest rising up and down with her quiet pants, knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the sheets. Little ' _uh uh uh_ ' sounds fell from her lips, and it didn't too long for her to achieve her high. 

 "D-daddy!" She repeated as her brain went fuzzy, her mouth forming an O-shape.

 "Fuck, yeah, baby. Think you can do that again for daddy, hm? Can you cum again?" Minnie could barely hear her alpha, too focused on the consuming pleasure coming from between her legs. Her thoughts were foggy, the only thing she could think of to say in reply was a quiet "Daddy". She arched her back of the bed as she reached her second climax, whimpering as Harry continued to stimulate her overwhelmed senses.

 The bulky alpha let out a loud moan as he came not long after her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Minnie, however, was staring at him, but it felt like she was looking right through him.

 "Baby? Are you with me?" He asked carefully, detaching her hands from the sheets and kissing her palm.

 "Daddy, fuzzy." She replied, not knowing how to explain the feeling she was getting. Harry was shocked that she had slipped into subspace during her first time, and without him noticing.

 "I know, baby. Come back to me, sweetheart. You did so good." He smiled in triumph when she finally started actually looking at him. He handed her his shirt without looking at her and unhooked her legs from around his waist, getting off her and heading to the shower without another word. He figured she would be satisfied for a while.

 But poor Minnie didn't understand why she'd been left alone. Didn't she do well? Did he hate her? Did he just use her?  _He not really love Minnie. He just need heir._ She reminded herself, sighing sadly. She knew he didn't love her. 

 The hybrid slid the shirt over her head and left the room quietly, but not before tidying up a bit around his room in an attempt to please her alpha which she knew would be pointless. She tread back to the tiny, cold room she'd been assigned by her alpha and climbed under her covers, trying not to let herself think too much about the cold alpha. She shouldn't have expected much out of him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo y'all thought 
> 
> And sorry if the smut was shit, I wasn't feeling it very much when I was finishing it up :(. Also, updates might get slower as I will have to make the chapters longer and more elaborate, and I'm developing a bad cold. So many plot points to get to in this story, so little energy, sigh. Regardless, see you next chapter and please leave a kudos or a comment (:


End file.
